Four Weddings and a Funeral
by MidnightWaterLily
Summary: There will be four weddings and one death inside the Stargate community...who will tie the knot and who will 'kick the bucket? R&R! SamJack
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There are two parts to this story, the other half will be in the Atlantis section of I'll post the link when I've added it. Comments welcome!**

**Four Weddings and a Funeral:**

**Chapter One: **

Sam was enjoying a rainy afternoon with a book when the doorbell rang.

"Jack!" she looked down at her oversized sweatshirt and comfortable jeans, slightly embarrassed.

"You look fine." He assured her, reading her thoughts. "Are you going to leave me standing in the rain?" Sam opened the door and he stepped inside.

"So, what are you doing here?" she seated herself on the couch, and he took the armchair.

"Don't I have the right to miss my team?"

"Of course, it's just…I don't know, it's been awhile."

"Exactly. Say – how would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, there's a new place I've been wanting to try."

"Ok." Sam agreed, still startled.

"That settles it then." Jack rose to his feet. "I'll pick you up at 6?"

"See you then."

Jack let himself out – leaving Sam slightly flustered in her living room.

Tara gathered her paintbrushes and took them to the sink to rinse them out and place them back in their jar. She was pretty happy with the painting that was just finished, and couldn't wait to see what other people would think of it at the art festival next week.

As she locked up her small studio in New York, her cell-phone beeped, announcing a new message. She recognized the number of her friend Hannah.

"_Hey Tara, it's Han, I was wondering if you'd come visit me for a weekend – I've been lonely up here, and could use some familiar company. Call me back."_

Tara quickly dialed the number and settled plans to visit in two weeks. Colorado would be a nice breath of fresh air after the busy New York scene. City life didn't exactly suit her – she missed the trees and hills of Ohio – the quiet sounds of the evening – much different than the police sirens and honking of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Hope you guys check out the Atlantis version too if you're into Atlantis (it's AWESOME!) **

**Chapter Two: **

"Do you think you'll get to see your family at all while you're here?" Hannah asked as she led Tara to the guest room.

"Probably." She answered, thinking of her five siblings who lived at a ski-resort that their father owned. Tara was the second oldest of the family. Her older sister Katell was off trying to become an author in Europe. Three of her younger siblings were in college, and that left Edmund at home, a junior in high school. The house must seem very empty to her parents.

When Tara was welcomed into her parent's house, she found that her brother William was also home. It turned out that his Air Force training had stationed him in Colorado. In his early 20s, Will seemed much more mature than he had been a year ago.

"He's almost never home." Her mother told her. "And he never says anything about work. He said that most of it is classified." She added, as though she didn't believe him.

Tara had not been able to pry any more information from her brother, but was content with the fact that he was happy in whatever the Air Force had him doing.

"Will you come visit us again before you leave?" Her mother asked as she got ready to go back to Hannah's.

"Sure. I'll call you." Tara promised.

- -

She and Hannah spent the remainder of the week shopping, seeing movies, and talking in small coffee shops. Hannah was impressed with what Tara had learned at art school, though she had an untrained eye and a biased opinion toward her friend's work.

Tara went back to see her family at the end of the week and was pulled aside by Will.

"Ok, here's the deal. A guy from work set me up with this really hot date, and I promised to do the same. Would you mind going out with him, just once while you're here? It would be a double date." He pleaded with his eyes and she sent him an exasperated look.

"Will! I'm only here for one more day!"

"So? We'll go tomorrow." He stuck out his lower lip.

"Fine, fine!" Tara gave in, thinking that she might be able to get some information about his job if she met one of his co-workers.

"Really? Thanks, you're the best!" Tara rolled her eyes at him.

"Just remember, you owe me." She teased.

- -

"What! You come back for a week and you pick up a guy?" Hannah exclaimed.

Tara gave her a sheepish look in the mirror as she continued to apply her makeup.

"Now, which should I wear?" She asked, holding up two outfits.

"That one." Hannah pointed to the sheek black dress.

Tara complimented the look with colorful jewelry and a pair of strappy black heels.

"Good luck!" Hannah called as Tara hurried to Will's car.

"Thanks!"

- -

Will wouldn't tell her anything about her date as they drove to the place. They met the rest of the group at the restaurant and it turned out to be more of a group date than a double date. Tara anxiously looked at the men, trying to decide which she hoped was her date.

"Tara, this is Resa." Her brother told her, indicating the blonde who was obviously his date. "And Vala." He pointed to a tall woman dressed gaudily who had long black hair. "Colonel Mitchell." That was the one Tara hoped for. He was really cute. "And Dr. Daniel Jackson, your date." She tried to hide her disappointed look at the geeky looking man who had thick round glasses and an aloof look.

**More coming soon, R&R please! MidnightWaterLily**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, always appreciated! **

Chapter Three:

Jack picked Sam up in his car, and this time there was no doubt that an apology was not necessary for her clothing. She was wearing a red dress with a v-cut and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"So…are we going to go?" Sam asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hmm? Oh…uh, right." He forced himself to look away and started the engine.

"What kind of place are we going to? Or do I need to ask?" Sam questioned. His grin gave her answer. "Steak and beer it is." She laughed.

"Yes, but it's a very _nice _steak and beer place." He told her.

He was right. It was tastefully and expensively decorated, no pool tables, dim lighting and classy music.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Sam told him.

"You should know never to doubt my ability by now." Jack teased dryly.

- - - -

"Nice to meet you.:" Tara said politely.

"I've heard a lot about you." Daniel told her.

"Really? So he tells work about family, but not family about work." She laughed and sat down in the chair he had pulled out for her.

"Yeah, well…work is rather…"

"Confidential?" She suggested with a smile. The smile made his knees melt. She was so pretty. Will had been right in what he has said about repaying him with a beautiful date.

"Yes, exactly. So what do you do?" Daniel asked. "Will said you were an artist and working in New York City."

"Yes. I'm still in art school, but I'm working at the Met and another smaller art gallery."

"What kind of art do you do?"

"Painting and drawing, mostly." She replied. She noticed that Cam and Vala were paying more attention to their conversation than having one of their own. On the other end of the table, Sadie and Will were leaning close together, hands held, talking non-stop.

"So what kind of hobbies are you into?" She asked. How boring could a geeky air force doctor be?

"I'm an Ancient History buff." He told her. "I taught and wrote before joining the air force."

"That's cool." How boring, she really thought. Her hopes of an exciting shared interested went down the drain. She noticed Vala slide a little closer to Daniel, and that Cam wasn't even paying attention to her.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Tara asked Vala and Cam.

"Five months." Vala answered while Cam choked on his glass of water with a horrified look.

"No, no, no! We're _not_ together." He told Tara. "Just out to dinner with a bunch of friends."

"On second thought – you're right… I don't date men who lose their pants all the time. It makes it rather embarrassing to be seen in public together." Vala said, more to Mitchell, it seemed, then to Tara. Cameron coughed and sent Vala a fierce glare.

"I won't ask." Tara promised with a laugh.

As the evening progressed, Tara received several flirty comments from Mitchell, which she responding to, but still tried to direct her conversation toward Daniel, who was himself responding to flirting comments from Vala. Perhaps after dinner Cam would ask her out, it was obvious that she and Daniel were not compatible anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comments appreciated as always: )**

**Chapter Four**

After dinner, Will suggested that they go see a movie, so they all headed to the theater. Tara went with Daniel in his car, and Cam and Vala sat in the back. Will and Sadie were in Will's car. They ended up deciding on a movie that they all wanted to see very quickly, and Tara enjoyed it, though nothing romantic happened during it.

They separated again after the movie, Sadie taking Tara's place in Daniel's car so that Will could drive her back to Hannah's. She ended up exchanging e-mail addresses and phone numbers with both Cam and Daniel.

"Thanks, I had fun tonight." She told Daniel before they parted.

"Me too. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

_I doubt it_, Tara thought, but agreed and said good-bye.

- -

"So! How'd it go?" Hannah asked, bouncing on Tara's bed while Tara took her jewelry off.

"It was…nice." Tara told her.

"What did you think of your date?" Her friend pried.

"Daniel? He was a Dr., not medical though. He's a history geek. We had good conversation, he was nice and all, but there weren't any sparks. But there was another guy there who was really cute."

"And did anything happen with him?"

"We exchanged phone numbers."

"Oh." Hannah leaned against the headboard looking slightly disappointed.

"It's ok." Tara laughed at her friend's sad face. "It's not like I was expecting to find the love of my life tonight."

"Maybe not, but I was hoping you were." Hannah laughed and threw a pillow as hard as she could at Tara, starting a huge pillow fight that covered the whole house and lasted for half an hour.

- -

"This is kind of awkward." Sam commented to Jack as they sat waiting for dinner to get there.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"We've never really done this before…you know, just the two of us going out." Sam blushed, and Jack admired how pretty she looked.

"It was a long time coming; at least I would like to think so." Jack said.

Sam looked down at her glass of water, thinking about the roller-coaster of feelings she had had for him over the last few years. She thought about the other relationships she had gone into, and the heartache she had spent many nights feeling over Jack. "Yes…it was." She replied.

Sam pushed the thoughts about the past aside, and looked into Jack's face, and suddenly it clicked – she just _knew _that she was ready for a long term relationship, and that Jack was someone she could trust, someone she was attracted to – but someone she hadn't let her guard down around very often.

It would be hard for both of them to break the wall that they put up – to understand each other on a deeper level – to reveal things that they hadn't talked about before. She sighed, this might take awhile.

"Do you ever wish that we weren't co-workers?" Sam asked, realizing how stupid it sounded as the words parted from her mouth.

Jack laughed. "All the time, but on the other hand, I would never have met you if we weren't."

- -

Tara mindlessly flipped though the magazine from the pocket in front of her on the plane. For some reason Daniel's face, wouldn't leave her mind, and their conversation kept playing over and over.

She turned her cell-phone on to see if there were any new messages, but there weren't. _You didn't really expect a follow-up on that date anyway? Did you?_ She thought to herself.

- -

Daniel was quiet the whole way home that night, thinking about the date. He didn't seem to have much in interest with the girl, but she was interesting and intoxicatingly beautiful – yet down to earth at the same time.

"That girl was such a ditz." Vala commented to Cam in the backseat. She was proud of herself for using a new "earth" word.

"No she wasn't" Cameron and Daniel said at the same time.

"Maybe I'm mixing my meanings up, then." Vala sniffed, feeling a little hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks as always for your comments!**

**Chapter Five:**

Jack and Sam had managed to make it though their 'first date'. Since Jack wasn't really part of the SGC anymore, they weren't seeing each other on a daily basis, the way they used to.

It had been kind of weird for all of them when Jack left the team. He had been their first leader, and was for a long time. They all just fit together, like it was meant to be, and when he left it was as thought a piece of the puzzle was missing and it head left them all with a dull heartache.

Of course, by this point they had all grown used to Jack's being gone – and the addition of Vala and Cam on the team. But Sam supposed that they all still thought of each other as the 'original four'. They had been so close, for so long, no one could understand the things that they had been though together.

Since their night out they had talked on the phone once, and not yet made planes for another date, but Sam wasn't worried. They would take it nice and slow and be content.

Their conversation on the phone had been proof of the progress in their relationship. They had been less tongue tied and more open with each other.

- -

"Who are you talking to?" Daniel whispered to Cam as he carried on a conversation on his cell phone.

"Your girlfriend." Cam mouthed back with a smirk.

"Funny, real funny."

"Don't worry, I've moved on to new women – you know, the close distance kind. They're more my thing." Cam wrote on a piece of paper, then shooed Daniel away – wanting privacy with his new girl.

"I guess that's one thing Jack and I never had a problem with." Daniel muttered to himself as he walked away. Jack had never dated while on the team – at least not as far as Daniel knew, and he would know. Then again, Daniel hadn't done much dating either.

It had been years since he had lost Shar're. He had managed to push her from his mind – mostly. There had been a girl here and there, but he didn't feel as though he had found a woman he could be with like that. He wanted more than a fling – but she had to be just right.

- -

Tara had forgotten mostly about her brother's 'blind date' set up and was back in reality. Between work, school, and her painting, she barely had time to think about relationships. A few guys from school had asked her out, but she had turned them down.

There had been two serious guys in her past. The first relationship had been in high school, with a cool guitar player with his own band. That relationship had fallen out when they graduated.

Her first year of college she had dated a guy she worked with. She had let herself fall deeply for him way too quickly, and months later she had found that he wasn't the guy of her dreams, and felt so hurt that it seemed she would never be able to like a guy again. That was three years ago.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! It's kind of a 'between chapters' chapter. Just a little bit of what's going on with everyone. The next chapter will be longer, promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Same as usual – thank you very much for the comments, read and enjoy!**

Chapter Six:

Snow fell on the ground outside the Cheyenne Mountain base. In the lounge, someone had put Christmas music on, and one of the girls was decorating a small tree.

Sam walked back to her office, holding a cup of eggnog, and humming to the Christmas carol. She planned on blocking the music out and concentrating on the research she had to get done, but when she walked in she saw a dozen red roses, and they made work fly out of her mind. She placed the cup on her desk and picked the bouquet up, taking in the scent, and then checking to see if there was a note. There was: _Meet me for dinner at Rosette's, 7:00. – J. _

Sam smiled and tucked the note inside her pocket. This was definitely the sweetest Jack had ever been. They had gone on several dates so far, and she had enjoyed every one of them. And their date that night was no different.

"There's a Christmas party at Teal'c's house. Do you want to go?" Jack asked when they were done eating, and sitting talking.

"At Teal'c's?" Sam laughed at the absurdity of the non-social man hosting a Christmas party.

"Yup. Daniel, Cam, Vala, Will and his girl, Walter and a couple other people are going to be there." Jack collaborated.

"Okay, sure, that sounds fun." Sam agreed. Jack paid the bill and they were on there way.

- -

Teal'c answered the door wearing a festive green sweater. "Welcome, O'Neill, Sam." He opened the door wider to let them in. Everyone except Will and Sadie were there already and greeted them. A plate of Christmas tree cookies sat on the coffee table and mugs of coffee were in their hands.

"We were just about to start of game of truth or dare." Cameron told them.

"What about the normal card games?" Jack asked.

"We decided to do something different this year." Daniel told them. "Let's start with you Teal'c. Truth or dare?" Daniel asked. Sam and Jack sat down on the love seat.

"I believe I will take the dare." Teal'c answered, sitting in a hard-backed chair.

"All right, I dare you…to quote as much of the first episode of Star Wars that you can." Daniel declared and sat back to watch the show.

Teal'c amazed them all – going on for half an hour, beginning with the part that scrolls by on the screen (he knew all of that) and giving several memorably funny quotes from Han and Leia that had them all laughing.

Around 11:30 they all got ready to leave. Sam settled into the passenger seat of Jack's car, pulling her scarf up to her chin.

"Truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"I think we're done playing, sir." Sam told him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Naw, come on, let's have our own game right now. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sam said, with a confused look.

"Ok. Will you marry me?" He pulled a box out of his pocked, Christmas wrapped.

Sam gasped and took the box in her trembling fingers. "Is this…?"

"Just open it." Jack prodded with a smile.

She unwrapped it to find a ring box, and snapped it open to find a sparkling diamond ring.

"Are you going to chicken out, or will you answer?" Jack asked.

"Oh…Jack!" She grinned and slid the ring on her finger. "But wait! We're both air force…" He voice dropped, but she kept looking at the ring hopefully.

"So what? They don't have to know."

"But…"

"Sam, putting all work aside, will you marry me?" He asked again.

"I…yes!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and admired her ring again. Then she thought about the ring – people from work would see it and she wouldn't be able to tell them who she was engaged too.

Jack saw her frowning at the trinket. "Yes, I thought of that too. I guess you shouldn't wear it to work."

"I guess not."

The rest of the way back to Sam's house they talked about plans they might want to make for the wedding, and keeping it a secret…eloping seemed to be the only option, which Sam wasn't very happy about, but she didn't let her feelings show. She was just glad that he had finally asked her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Blah blah blah**

**The last chapter was devoted to Sam and Jack. Now I bring you Daniel and Tara:**

**Chapter Seven**:

"And this painting was done in the early 18th century…" Tara continued with the tour. They had a lot of extra people coming into the Met because of the holidays. She had been working over time, but it was good money, so she couldn't complain.

"Is this a picture of one of the Pyramids of Giza?" A male voice asked from the group.

"Yes, This is by Frank Duet, 1932." She smiled and sought out who the question came from as she turned to move the group on to the next section of the museum. Her foot stumbled when she saw who it was, and she stood still for a moment, staring.

"Daniel?" She hadn't seen the man since their blind date- there had been no phone calls, letters or e-mails. She couldn't believe he had come from Colorado to New York.

He came up to her so they could talk more easily. "Hey, I came to New York to visit some friends and thought I'd drop in. I remembered that you worked here." He told her.

"Wow. That's really cool, I'm glad you did." Tara noticed the crowd was getting a little antsy.

"Listen, I have to finish this tour, but we could talk later…if you have time." She suggested.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Actually, I was wondering if you might like to go out to dinner with me tonight. Catch up a little." He laughed. He made it sound like they were old friends when they had barely gotten to know each other on their blind date.

"You know, that sounds nice. I'd like that." She accepted.

"The next part is our medieval selection." She announced to the crowd to keep it moving.

They were able to talk in bits and pieces while the people looked at the remnants, and then Tara closed the tour, and invited Daniel into the staff lounge so they could talk.

"What time do you get off work?" He asked.

"Now, actually." She looked at the clock and saw that it was four.

"Perfect. Do you want to walk around and then grab something to eat?"

"Sounds fun." She grabbed her white down jacket, black gloves and pink scarf. Taking her purse, she followed Daniel out of the museum.

A light snow was falling, and they decided to window shop. He told her little things about what was going on in Colorado, that Will and Sadie were still dating, and Will kept talking about a big Christmas get together with his family.

"I feel like there isn't much to tell you, because I'm mostly at work." He confessed.

"And we all know that work can't be talked about." Tara teased. "But no worries, I have no trouble keeping a conversation going. And I haven't had much company lately; I've been swamped with work and school."

"Are you on Christmas break now?" He asked.

"Yup. It started on Tuesday." She told him.

Around 7:00 they got in line for Serendipity; a place that Tara had told him she loved to eat at– especially since Serendipity was one of her favorite movies. After dinner they strolled to Times Square to see the tree.

"I've never seen this in person." Daniel told her.

"Neither had I before I moved here." Tara replied. "It's pretty cool though. I wish it were right outside my apartment. Oh! Do you want to see my art studio?" She asked.

He agreed and she hailed a taxi for them.

Her art studio was right next to her apartment, they were part of a suite, but Tara didn't tell him that. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea by inviting him inside, which was why she had though that the art studio would be a safe place to make the night last a little longer.

She had framed some of her pictures, and ones of lesser value to her had been tacked to cork boards. Her favorite feature of the room was that it had cool track lights on the ceiling that shone onto her works.

"Want some coffee?" She asked. She turned to find him staring at her copy of Waterhouse's _The Lady of Shallot._

"This is really good." He told her, sounding almost surprised. She laughed.

"Thank you. I have more of an interpretation of the picture over here. I added more of my own twist." She pointed.

"Awesome. And yes, coffee sounds good." She nodded and went over the electric coffee pot that she kept in the studio to stay awake.

They were both quiet while the coffee brewed – he because he was looking at her work, and she was lost in thought. She had noticed almost right away that Daniel looked a lot different than the last time she had seen him. He no longer had a beard, and his hair had been cut nicely. It seemed that he was wearing contacts too. She had also noticed that his arms were noticeably muscular. Perhaps he had taken to working out more like her brother.

They spent the rest of the evening talking until the coffee pot had been empty for a long time.

"Well, maybe I'll see you back in Colorado when I go home for Christmas." Tara told him, cheeks flushed from laughing and enjoying the conversation.

"I'd like that. I had a good time tonight." Daniel told her.

"So did I." She shifted under his gaze, and then watched as he walked down the hall.

**Please Read and Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know that Tara and Daniel have pretty much stolen the show so far. This is where some of the other characters will start to come into play on the big screen. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"I think you owe me a pretty nice present." Sawyer greeted his sister at the door.

"What are you talking about?" Tara asked, handing him one of her suitcases and giving him a hug.

"For being a good matchmaker." He told her. "I don't know what happened in New York, but Dan has been showing more than polite interest in 'the health of my family'." He explained dramatically.

Tara laughed and gave her brother a light shove. "Whatever dorkus."

The conversation ended there since Mr. and Mrs. Leighton had heard their voices and come out to great their daughter.

Later, Tara wondered at the truth of her brother's teasing. She hoped that Daniel wasn't really getting too interested. It had been nice to see him in New York and in the loneliness of the moment; she had let herself become quite taken with him. But she was not looking for a relationship.

The first night was hectic at the Leighton home. Cate had returned home from Ireland married – to the shock of her upset parents. Elara didn't have much to say, but Sawyer brought his girlfriend Sadie to spend Christmas with them – meaning that he was getting serious about her and another wedding might take place soon – one that her parents would be aware of. Cate had left her Irish hubby back across the sea, busy with work.

"A bunch of people are coming to go skiing on New Years Eve." Sawyer told Tara later. He was cozed up on the couch with Sadie. The two looked cute together and Tara felt a pang of jealousy and loneliness looking at them, but she reminded herself that she was too busy for a guy in her life. Once she got of art school and on her feet with a job she would start looking.

Sam was swamped at work, and found it especially hard to concentrate with the engagement ring still in its box in her purse. She wanted to take it out and shot to the whole world that she was getting married.

Her thoughts were also drifting back to when she had been engaged before. Peter had been so caring and sweet and mature, and she really had wanted to marry him at the time. Things had changed in her life however, and she knew that the man she had always admired was still her match.

-

"Missed you." Sam affectionately slipped her arm around Jack as they walked through the park. The sun was setting and they were planning on going to a BBQ at Teal'c's after their stroll.

"Same here." Jack replied, though rather distractedly.

"Hey Sam, I've been thinking…" He took her hand and held it out in front of them so he could look at the ring.

"Yes?" She asked, a little worriedly.

"Since we're technically not really allowed to marry. What would you think of eloping? You know, just a really simple ceremony, and then we can go to the cabin."

Sam stopped walking, and took her hand away.

"I don't know what else we could do, Sam." Jack said apologetically.

Sam looked up at him and forced a smile. "No, Jack. I know. It's the only way. And I'd rather have you than a big wedding." Her smile was real now.

Jack pulled her into a kiss.

- -

"General Landry, Sir." Daniel came into the General's office, holding a clipboard and flanked by Vala, Sam and Teal'c.

"Yes, what is it, Daniel?" He swiveled his chair around to face them better.

"The Ori ship is very close to earth, and we believe it will reach our planet within a week."

"Are we prepared to start with plan B?" Landry asked. He pushed his coffee cup aside and took out a pen.

"Yes sir, but…"

"But we'd rather not have had this situation on our hands to begin with." Landry finished. "Understood. I suggest you go start to prepare for execution of the plan."

The team turned and left and the General started writing out his conversation to the president.

- - -

"I don't think this is going to work." Daniel sighed.

"But what else are we going to do?" Sam asked, continuing the weapon inventory.

"I don't know…but we've seen what the Ori can do. Our planet is considerably larger than the other planets, yes, but the element of surprise is on their side. Our people have never heard that space travel is even possible, nevermind other galaxies existing where alien races wish to take over Earth and force them to worship."

"It will take much longer to take over Earth though." Vala pointed out nonchalantly as she carelessly toyed with some of the weapons.

The other three team members turned and looked at her oddly for a brief moment.

"You've been rather quiet lately." Sam commented suspiciously.

"I almost forgot you were here." Teal'c stated.

"Yes, it was rather nice while it lasted." Daniel smirked sadly, and went back to his task.

Vala was glad that the inquiry hadn't gone any further, because she had a nasty little plan forming in her head, and they would all be bowing at _her_ feet when it came through.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam sat eating a bowl of cereal with a bridal magazine open on the table. It was an old magazine that she had gotten a few years back, just for the fun of it. Now her the feelings that welled inside from the pictures were very different. She and Jack would be having a simple, small, casual wedding. Just them and a judge. She smiled fondly at a page she had dog-eared. She had noted the dress as one of her favorites; simple with some beading along the bodice, strapless and long.

She wasn't fussy about these kind of things, but a girl's wedding day is what she dreams about forever, right? Was it wrong to still want all the details she had aspired? She wondered if she should have even said as much as she had last night to Jack over the phone.

"_So, any ideas about when you want to get married?" Jack asked, grinning._

"_Well…actually…"Sam hesitated._

"_What's the matter, Sam?" Jack asked quickly._

"_I'm just not so sure about eloping anymore." She confessed. He didn't respond, so she continued. "I mean, marriage is supposed to be two lives joining, and it's not going to feel like that if we're both hiding the fact that we're married." _

"_You're right. I shouldn't have suggested it." Jack said._

"_No! Jack, I still want to marry you, and that's the only way it will work. Its just something we're going to have to live with for now." _

The conversation had turned away from their wedding there, but Sam still wished she hadn't voiced her true feelings. She would find a weekend she was free and give the date to Jack. It still wouldn't seem real; eloping…

-----

"They're getting closer, we've got to do something." Sam sighed, watching the Mega-ship on the screen.

"Yeah well, a bunch of Ori against us puny humans doesn't look good." Cam added.

Vala twirled a bit of her hair around her finger thoughtfully. Now was probably the time to speak up.

"We can beam up there or something, right?" She asked.

"Well…yeah, but I'm not so sure that we're going to be able to talk any sense into them…" Daniel turned toward her.

"_You_ might not be able to…But Tomin's there, and I think I have an idea." Vala told them.

They all stared at her like she had gone berserk. "I'm quite serious. I'd like to talk to Tomin."

"And you really think that you have a chance at changing his mind?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Vala smiled confidently.

"Ok…I'll pass it by General Landry. Let's meet in the gate room in 30 minutes." Sam suggest, giving them a skeptical look as she rose to get ready.

HALF AN HOUR later they were all fully geared in the gate room, and boarded a ship to take them alongside the Ori Mother Ship. Vala slept until they got there, carelessly laying across one of the benches in the back. They prodded her away when they were near enough.

"Ok, we're going to have to use the ring technology to get you on board. It would probably be a good idea to open communication waves with them first, and tell them that you're coming." Daniel explained.

"Nah, I like the tactic of surprise." Vala said decidedly, and stood beneath the rings.

Daniel and Sam exchanged frustrated glances, and then beamed her on.

"Do you think she stands a chance?" Cam asked, sitting with his elbows on his knees.

"Nope." Sam and Daniel replied at the same time. Teal'c just nodded in agreement, and then closed his eyes in meditation.

------

Tara sat in her room sketching with her headphones on, listening to her favorite music. It was good to have time to work on projects that she felt like doing, instead of having to complete her school projects. A loud tumult from downstairs caused her to turn her volume up, so that she could continue in peace, but Sawyer was soon behind her, knocking her headphones off.

"What was that for?" Tara spun around, giving her brother a menacing glare.

Sawyer backed off with his hands up in surrender. "The crowds here to go skiing. Come on, you've been in here forever, you need to get out and have some fun."

"I think our ideas of fun are a little different." She informed him, but put down her sketchbook nonetheless and followed. A group of young people was gathered in the foyer, but were directed back outside so they could don their ski gear.

Tara's friends were all busy or away, so she followed silently behind, balancing her skis over her shoulder. It felt good to be out in the fresh air, but she had an overwhelming sense of loneliness still. The resort was crowded with people for the holidays, and the group of family friends quickly went off in their own directions, some skiing on various hills, other skiing, some snowboarded, and the non-athletic ones opting to sit in the main lodge, drinking hot chocolate around the fire place.

Tara chose a medium hill to ski on. She wasn't a black-diamond type of person, and enjoyed the repetitive _swoosh_ of the wind in her ears, and the feeling of gliding, and control as she steered, and watching the other skiers as she rode back up to the top.

By the time night had fallen and the bright lights were guiding the customers, Tara was cold, and ready to head back home. Perhaps there would be an interesting movie on TV, or her mom would feel like going out and doing something.

Inside the main lodge, she sat changing her boots when a masculine voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Doing anything tonight?" She looked up to see Daniel standing casually watching her. His was wearing his coat, and stood with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Daniel! I didn't expect to see you here." She admitted.

"Sawyer invited me, but I'm not really much of a skier. We're throwing a small New Years party at Cam's house. Would you like to come?" he asked.

Tara stood up, now wearing her sneakers, and considered the proposal. It could be incredibly boring and uncomfortable, or she could have a blast, and be glad she went.

"Well…I didn't really have any other plans…I guess." She shrugged. "I just need to drop my stuff of at the house. Join me?" She offered. He nodded and fell in step behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I made a minor change to the summary, just to let readers know that this is a Sam/Jack story (if they haven't read enough to know already ;) Also, just so you guys know, there's a link in my profile to see pictures of what Tara looks like if you want to check them out! **

**Chapter 10**

The SG-1 team waited apprehensively as Vala stepped into place and the rings fell around her, and she disappeared. They had no idea how the Ori ship would react to seeing a woman who so openly despised them, and was doing everything in her power to stop them. She was also caught up in this mess in more ways than she would like.

Vala had been just a somewhat annoying person when SG-1 had first met her, but now she was the wife of the General of the Ori ship they had just beamed her onto, and the mother of the Ori-daughter. She had asked for neither of these titles, but there was nothing she could do about changing them, in fact, right now she was trying to use them to her advantage. She might be the only outside link that could change Tomin's mind. If only he'd listen.

Vala found herself surrounded by Ori as soon as she appeared on the ship. They pointed their staffs toward her, and she put her arms up to show that she meant no physical harm.

"Vala, is that you?" Tomin's voice preceded him, and he broke through the circle of guards.

"Tomin! I'm glad to see you! So, what's up? Want to sit and have some coffee or something?" She asked.

"Vala, you shouldn't be here. Why did you come?" His voice was stern, but the love between them still came through in his eyes.

"Come on Tomin, I'm serious. Let's talk." She pleaded.

The man sighed, and tore his gaze from her. "Leave us." He ordered the others, and the two found themselves alone.

"Now, what do you want?" He asked. She moved toward him and gave him a hug, but it was not returned. "Vala, you know this can never work between us. Unless we come to see eye to eye."

"Well I can put on heels, and then we'll be a little closer in height." She told him. He stared blankly at her. "Oh…you mean that kind of 'eye to eye'…Right, well, that's exactly what I've come to talk to you about. You're making a big mistake by heading toward earth. The people there, they think differently others. They already have theology, they'll be fine without the Ori." She told him.

"The Ori are the only true way. They are the path to enlightenment. Without the Ori, these people that you speak of are hopeless." Tomin argued.

Vala sighed, how would she ever get through to this man? In all matters except the Ori, Tomin was humble and let her have her way. He was gentle and kind, and why on earth did he have to be caught up in this? Why did any of them have to be caught up in this?

-----

Sam was only half awake when she entered her office on Monday morning. Vala had requested to be left on the mother ship for awhile, and SG-1 had agreed to leave and return later. She sat down at her desk and started shuffling through the papers, but a note on top caught her eye.

_Sam, _

_I have some things to do. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_-Jack_

She stared at the stick note for a few minutes, wondering what it meant. He'd be back as soon as he could? What did that mean? She shrugged it off and put the note in her purse so that no one could come in and ask about it. Their relationship was still under wraps. Sam sighed again as she thought about how secretive everything had to be between them. If only things could be more normal.

-----

Tara and Daniel tried to fill the somewhat awkward silence in the car on the way to Teal'c house. They talked about Sawyer, and New York, and school. Tara felt that they had a connection, but they knew too little about each other.

"You look a little tense. A little stressed out, maybe?" Tara suggested.

Daniel smiled and turned to look at her briefly before putting his attention back on the road. It was nice to have someone notice things about him, and he appreciated the sincerity in her voice.

"It's just some stuff that's been going on at work lately." He explained vaguely. He couldn't exactly tell her that a huge ship that was capable of space travel and full of people who wanted to take over the universe were headed toward earth.

"Top secret, again. Hmm?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No, I'm getting used to it. Between you and Sawyer, that is."

"I'm glad it doesn't both you." Daniel told her.

"Actually, I think it's kind of cool, you know; Mission Impossible, Jason Bourne, Daniel Jackson…hot guys with secrets." She laughed and he squeezed her hand. She hadn't expected it, and it sent butterflies to her stomach. She felt like a school girl on her first date again for a moment. It made her realize how much more mature things really were from her high school days, mature and complicated…

Teal'c's house held as little furniture as he needed, and was decorated here and there with Christmas decorations. By the time Daniel and Tara had arrived, Sam, Cam, and a few people Tara didn't know were already there. Mugs of hot chocolate were set out on the counter, and music was playing in the background.

The evening was cozy and by the end of it, Tara felt like she had gotten to know Daniel and his co-workers a lot better. They were all really nice and welcoming, and she enjoyed being around them. She definitely wouldn't mind spending more evenings like this one.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Tara1 seems to be winning the competition. (She's how I pictured her too) I'll get to work on some banners and such with her. Thanks for the votes. If you haven't voted already you can find the link in my profile.**

**Chapter 11**

Sam had finished preparing to go back to check on Vala with the rest of SG-1 and was walking down the hall looking for Cameron when she heard Daniel on the phone, and paused outside his office door.

"Yes, is Tara in?" He asked casually. There was a pause. "Oh… No, that's all right. I'll try her on her cell phone later." He hung up with an air of disappointment, and Sam smiled and continued walking down the hall.

It seemed weird to her how the team had changed over the years. The loss of Jack was probably the most devastating to the team, and the additions of Cam and Vala were also major impacts. But on a personal level she had watched them all change too. They had been through relationships, changed their tastes in foods and styles…She knew that it was all a natural way of life, but it still felt odd to see the people she was so close to change at the same time. She knew she had changed too…and things would change a lot once she was married. She couldn't suppress a grin at the thought of finally marrying Jack.

"You look happy." A voice interrupted her mental analysis of the SG-1.

"Oh, hi Cam. I was just looking for you." She told him.

"Mm, and you're happy to see me?" He teased with a smirk.

"You wish. Are we ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, as soon as Daniel gets his act together." He noted, watching Teal'c come in.

"I believe he is talking on the phone." Teal'c broke into the conversation.

"Yeah, he seems really into that girl." Cam told them.

"Indeed." Teal'c responded.

"Ready?" Daniel asked, hurrying into the room with his gear. He came to a sudden halt and looked at them all curiously. "Why are you all staring at me?" He asked.

No one answered, they just gave him smug grins and moved toward the small ship. He shook his head and followed, not willing to give them the satisfaction of re-asking the question.

- - -

Aboard the Ori-Mother ship Vala had broken into hysterics trying to convert Tomin, and he had locked her in a holding cell.

"Vala, I'm really sorry, I don't want to do this to you, but you're being too much of a distraction." He had told her, with a sad look in his eyes as he turned the key.

Once SG-1 had reached the mother ship again, they opened up communication and called for Vala to respond. She heard it from her cell, and stood by the door to see if anyone would come get her, but her calls were in vain.

"SG-1, this is Tomin. We have Vala, and are not willing to let her go until you agree to leave us alone."

"That's nice. We'll stay here, thanks." Cam's sarcasm came back over, making Vala smile.

Tomin closed communication before SG-1 had a chance to say anything further. He had told them what they needed to hear, and that was that.

- -

Finally Vala heard the footsteps that she had been craning her neck to catch, and straightened up, making herself appear bored.

"Would you like to come out now?" He asked.

She made a face, feeling like a child who had been sent to time out, instead of talking with her husband.

"Are you really going to just let me walk out of here?" she asked.

"If you'll make less noise. We've been looking forward to this mission for a long time, and we need peace as we prepare ourselves." He told her.

"Peace?" She asked. "You're coming to brainwash an entire planet, and you want peace from ME?" She jumped to her feet and hurried toward the control room, trying to push the pilot off the seat, but he was too strong.

Tomin took her arm and pulled her back gently. "Vala, I'm serious. You need to calm down, or I'll put you back in the cell. You're giving me no choice." His voice was firm, and she diverted her eyes to the floor, trying to collect and rationalize her anger so that she could communicate it in a way that might penetrate the way of thinking this ship's crew was full of.

"SG-1 is trying to communicate with us again." One of the bald men told Tomin.

"Open the channel." He ordered, exasperated.

"…respond. We just need to talk to Vala." Sam's voice finished.

Tomin nodded at Vala.

"I'm here, Sam." She spoke, keeping her eyes fixed on her husband.

Sam sighed with relief, but didn't know how much she could say with everyone else listening.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked at length.

"No, I'm fine. I don't know how much longer I'll be." Vala worded her response.

"Ok, we're going to send another team back, and continue to work from the base. They should be here within 24 hours." Sam told her.

"Understood."

They closed the channel, and Vala's stomach had a sinking feeling as she realized that the only sane people within miles and miles were leaving her. If only she could get through…

- - -

Back at the base most of SG-1 was in a bad mood; their brains were fried from trying to figure out a way to save earth from the Ori. They didn't even want to think about what the consequences would be for them any unauthorized personnel caught wind of what was going on. They knew that in a few days devices would pick up images of the ship. Fate was hanging from a few weak strings all tied to Vala.


End file.
